Another end to the Newsroom, after Season 1
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: This is just my take on the ending after season 1. I love Jim and Maggie as a couple and I wish somebody would let the two be together. So lets see what is happening in the coming weeks, for now have fun reading this, my version and let me know what you think. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters Adam Sorkin and his team do


_All the lights are out, Jim and Maggie are one of the few ones that are still in the office_

Maggie: Jim, wait, wait

Jim: What? I am back with

Maggie: I didn't answer my phone because I broke up with him

Jim: Come on Maggie you said that a million times

Maggie: I didn't accept his keys, although it was all very romantic and candles and

Jim: Maggie

Maggie: I mean it, I couldn't do it

Jim: Maggie you

Maggie: Jim please, look into his office

_Jim looks into his office and he sees Don destroying pictures of him and Maggie, packing his bags, a cardboard box is standing on the table._

Jim: What is he doing?

Maggie: He is leaving, I told him its over because I love you and that s it.

Jim: You told him what?

Maggie: I told him that from the moment you walked into this office and we did the story, from the moment you saw something in me, something more than just some stupid intern that I

Jim: You

Maggie: He is leaving New York; he is going to Los Angeles because he can't stand working with me and so because I am staying because of you

Jim: But

Maggie: I told him that he has to live with you and me being together and when I came home and Lisa told me that you and her even after everything

Jim: I, you did not answer your phone

Maggie: Because I couldn't answer my phone in the middle of breaking up with Don. Don't you get that?

Jim: I think I, you. I am together with Lisa and

Maggie: But you came to see me. Please for once don't be the good guy

Jim: I

Maggie: Why did you try and call me?

Jim: Because I thought you and

Maggie: Ok question Jim

Jim: Yes

Maggie: Do you like kissing me?

Jim: What?

Maggie: Do you like the feeling of my lips touching yours

Jim: We only and you

Maggie: Yes or no

Jim: I

_Maggie takes a deep breath_

Maggie: This is a yes or no answer

Jim: Yes

_Maggie s face is lightening up_

Maggie: Good then second question, what do you feel when you do that?

Jim: I

Maggie: I can tell you what I am feeling, I feel loved and secure and I want to do it over and over again and not just one time on the street. And that is exactly the reason why I broke up with Don and told him to go to hell because I could not take it any longer so the question is

Jim: I like kissing you, yes and I want to do it again. Over and over and

Maggie: Then why did you

Jim: Because I thought you and Don and that between is

Maggie: But we did not, I broke up with him because I am sure he is not the person I want to be with.

Jim: I need to talk to Lisa.

Maggie: Why?

Jim: Because, because of this

_Jim takes Maggie s face into his hands and kisses her in the middle of the dark office. He hugs her deeply and kisses her again and again._

Jim whispering: Because of this, now can I just make one phone call?

Maggie: You are breaking up with her over the phone?

Jim: Yes, yes and I am going to tell her the truth and I know she will probably hate me for it and you but it's the right thing to do and

Maggie: Will you tell her everything?

Jim: Yes, just sit down, please and can you hold my hand?

Maggie: I am not

Jim: Please

_Jim picks up the phone and dials Lisa s number_

_- Hello lover boy_

_- It's over_

_- What?_

_- It's over and I came to see Maggie and Maggie told you the truth in the restaurant, it was me I lied to you when we go back together and_

_- WHAT?_

_- I kissed her yesterday on the street after your fight, I kissed Maggie and I am so sorry but I just kissed her again and I love her, I always loved her. I am so, so sorry I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am but you can hate me but I, I love her._

_- Bastard, you are the last man on earth. Who do you think you are?_

_- I deserve that_

_- Yes you do and breaking up with me over the phone?_

_- I know, goodbye_

_Jim hangs up the phone and looks at Maggie_

Jim: I did it and

Maggie smiling: I am really upset with you because as a woman and her best friend I hate you.

Jim: I

Maggie: But as my new boyfriend I have to say I love you and I want to

Jim: Will you go home with me tonight? I mean for the next 6 hours?

Maggie: Yes, yes but first

_Don is storming out of the office when he sees Jim and Maggie. He looks at Jim, seeing that Jim still holds Maggie hand, seeing the smile in Maggie's face_

Don: You know what, you can have her

Jim: I am

Don: I saw you two, the look in her eyes, you two

_Don takes a deep break and then he surprises both them but most of all himself._

Don: Be good to her

Jim: I am trying, thanks man.

_Don nods and leaves_

_Maggie looks in the webcam_

Jim: What are you doing?

Maggie: Look into the camera with me, please

_Jim looks into the webcam, they smile, Maggie takes the shot of both of them. Then she presses print on the screen_

Jim: What are you doing? Maggie

Maggie: Making if official so none of us can chicken out and they will know that something is up when they see that Don left without an explanation.

Jim: They might. You are putting that on our desks?

Maggie: Yes!

Jim: Then we should take another on

_Jim takes looks into the camera and kisses her, he releases the shot. "Click". Then he looks at the screen and prints the picture._

Maggie: So

Jim: That is going on my desk

Maggie: I see

_Jim is getting up pinning both pictures on each cubicle_

Maggie: Can we go now?

Jim: Yes, yes.

_Hand and in hand they exit the building._


End file.
